Last words
by lilly2011
Summary: <html><head></head>I return his smile as he turn the world upside down one last time. My brother smile at death.</html>


I place my head on the counter of the bar as the candle flicker. I put my index finger closer to flame, no touching only to feel. I am alive and I am free. I took a deep breath ignoring the pain in my chest. As I look over to the dark eyes starring closely to the flame. I blink my eyes refusing to cry. Instead I caress his cheek. I couldn't help but try to imagine this creature before me, the one who has share many tears and laughs with me gone. At this point I was back to being mad.

"Roger," I spoke his name softly, dark eye flicker over to me. "Can't we spend the rest of your life together? There is still time to think about it. In fact I'll go wake up your crew and we will sat out far away from here."

I hated the pleading in my tone. Tomorrow my brother we'll be taken away from me. He will surrender himself to marines. The Pirate king will be leaving us.

"Scar, I don't want to wait for death. I want to face him and show I'm not afraid." He said smiling.

"What about your baby?" I asked refusing to give up.

His eyes flicker back to the candle. A bit of sadness wash over them. I scoot closer to him. I wrap my arms around his shoulder.

"I will miss him and Rouge but my time will be up. It will be hard on them." He answered and somehow manage to brighten up. "Scar take good care of them."

I stare him down and smack on the side of his head.

"We fought to survive and be free. If you let them capture you, then all we have done was for nothing!." I yelled at him.

"Scarlett," He said in a serious tone as he return my own rage. "I will not let them have my death without a price."

I sat back down on the stool. I had been fighting my emotions down since this morning. Once he declare to his crew to have one last feast in their honor before surrendering himself to the marines. I did nothing but yell and scowl at him, trying to reason with him. It's taking all I have to not break down.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I pour both of us another shot of whiskey.

"You will see soon enough. I will turn the world upside down one more time." He said as if we were little all over again and about to play the greatest prank on someone.

I drank down my shot, burning the back of my throat. It wasn't enough, I took the bottle and lean my head back drinking every last drop. I slam the bottle on the counter as I turn to him.

"Brother, you are being foolish."

He laugh at me, the way he always does when his being careless about the entire world. I fought the urge to smile. Instead I wrap my arm around his neck pulling him closer to me.

"At least promise me, you will give them hell. Make one last footprint on this world, Roger."I said softly fighting the thought of this body becoming cold soon.

"I will." He promised. "I want you to make me promise."

"Anything, just name it." I hold him closer letting a couple of tears go.

"If you have a daughter name her Sora" He said.

"You bet." I nodded against his shoulder.

That night I hang on to the last person of my family. The coming week, I was at the front of the crowd as I watch him flash his careless smile. I felt the entire crowd whispering to each other. Astonished to see the Pirate king in his own death bed. I made my hands into fists as I smile at him. I won't cry.

"Hey!." Someone spoke from the crowd. "Pirate king, what did you do with your treasures? It's somewhere on the Grand Line isn't it? You haven't it don't you, the greatest treasure in the world."

"Insolent, hold your tongue!" The executor yelled.

"Your one special treasure." The man continued. "One piece!"

I kept starring at Roger, amused by the whole thing. Then again everything about him amuses me. What will be your lasts words be brother?

I watch as he began to laugh tilting his head back. I laugh along with him. Bastard still has life in him even when death is this close.

"My treasure?" My brother asked ignoring the executors. "If you want it, I'll let you have it. Go look for it! I left all of it at that place!"

My eyes widen as the life in Rogers eyes left his. Behind me the crowd went silent hanging on to Rogers words. One piece is my brother last foot print. I have to say even from the grave he can still astonish anyone. I turn around in time to hear the crowd cheer. That, bastard left with style. I turn to Shanks to see him crying in to his hands. I smack him on the head, making his strawhat tilt down.

"Don't you dare cry. Right now, we need to be celebrating. Roger turn everything upside down. He started a new era with his lasts words." I said as I watch the entire crowd celebrate.

Shanks wipe his tears away, finally looking up to the crowd.

"This is the beginning." He said.

I scan the entire crowd, one of these dumbasses is going to find the treasure. I can already tell the sea will be full of pirate ships. Any one of them could become the next Pirate king. I grab Shanks hand.

"Let's go, we don't want to be dwelling with the past when we haven't even given the future a chance." I sneak a peek to Roger's body as they carry it away.

_I love you, _I thought as I saw his smile frozen on his face. I took a deep breath as I fought my way out of the crowd. All I could think about is being out in the sea smelling the fresh air and feeling a nice breeze as we sail away. I wanted to feel free the way Roger showed me.

"I'm going to start looking for a crew." Shanks said as he speed up his pace passing me. His eyes full of determination.

"Good, I will be waiting to meet them." I said with a smile.

I could hear the waves as we got closer to the harbor.

"Before I set out I need to do one thing." He said turning to me with a smile.

He started to get on one knee. I didn't think it through, I just slam my fist on his head.

"Bon voyage, dumbass." I said as I went around him.

"Scarlett D. Jones, I'm not letting you leave this island until you say yes!" He declared.

I kept walking not bothering to turn around. Okay, I'll answer yes after seeing a couple more of his attempts. I giggle, as I heard Rogers laughter clear as a bell.

_"Don't torture the boy."_

I place my hand on my stomach as I thought about my promise to Roger. Sora, what a pretty name.


End file.
